Percabeth is it over?
by AnnabethChaseIsMe1012
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to Goode High together. Jealousy comes at them and people seperate them. Will they struggle back to Percabeth, or will they finish and Annabeth goes back to San Francisco? DEFINENTLY PERCABETH! MAY CONTAIN PRACHEL JEOALOUSY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so go easy with it! Sorry if the charachters are OCC, I just need them to be like that to fit the story. I promise I won't do Authors note in the middle of the story unless neccessary... READ ON! Sorry if there's POV changes too fast.**

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so now I'm in Paul's Prius and I know that today is going to be the BEST! Why I'm so happy? Well today Annabeth's coming to Goode High, where my stepdad teaches. She's coming to take a good eye on Olympus, and because she's heard of some good architech companies . So that's why I'm at the airport, can't wait to jump and scream of joy at my girlfriend's arrival... Curse my ADHD. I think i did come a little early. I turned to the nearest percon and asked if they new what time it was.

"Excuse Me! What time is it?" I asked. The girl was wearing somethings that is between goth and punk.. NO! She can't be...

SHE turned around and faced me. "I think it's about 4:50 AM. Why Perce? Can't wait to see your girlfriend?" Thailia asked.

I can't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen her since like, I don't know, how old am I? 20? YEah 4 years, FREAKIN' 4 YEARS! I would've fainted right then and there if it wasn't for the stampede of people thst burst through the gate. A gush of gray whistled past me. I didn't even blink before i caught the awful scent of the airplane, I think that's what it smells like. I don't know.

**Annabeth's POV**

I pretty much screamed mentally when I saw Percy and Thailia. I mean like, why would she be here? Isn't she at the Hunters? WHEn I looked at Percy, he looked like he just fainted. HE must be as shocked as me now. I ran over to him, throwing my bags on the seats next to them and hugged PErcy. I swear he would've actually take Riptide out thinking I was a monster.

"You smell bad."

"Yeah, I miss you too."

"What's Thalia doing here?" I wishpered.

"I don't really know." he answered truthfully. I made up my mind that asking him would lead me to know where. I turned to Thailia to see her smirking. I said what came to my mind.

"Hey, Thal? Aren't you in the Hunters?" I asked, hoping that she would answer truthfully.

"IgotkickedoutbecauseIloveNico." Thalia said in a rush.

"Ligo what?" Percy asked. He was cute when he was confused. NOw I knew what he was wearing. HE was wearing a leather jacket and a plaid shirt with slightly ripped pants. He had dressed nicely, while I, I looked like a slob with just a Camp T-shirt and a regular jeans with a plain old mini jacket.

Thailia gulped before answering. "I. Got. Kicked Out. BEcause. I. Love. Nico." she said super slowly as if we were from China or something.

-TIME SKIP!After dinner at night. IN THE ARPARTMENT PERCY AND ANNABETH LIVE IN-

"WEll, this was an interesting day..." I said sarcastically before PERcy picked me up bridaly style and kissed as he dropped me off at my bed.

When are we going back to camp? I read from Pecy's thoughts. I don't know, I just guessed it.

**Percy's POV**

"When are we going back to camp?"I asked.

"WE might go next week." The funny part was that me and Annabeth said it at the same time. I looked at the clock. 12:17.

" I'm going to bed now, K?"

"Nighty." said Annabeth as she jumped off to go to the bathroom to do the night time routine.

**Hi! I hope you liked it. I know it's SUPER short, but it'd really late and I really want to post this. I want at least 10 reviews that tells me I'm good to continue this story. Eeep, I think if I get less than 10 reviews then I'll post maybe in March sometime. PLEASE favorite me alert me and those stuff! MY VERY FIRST FANFIC so don't be hard on me. 10 reviews, it's a short goal. Just 10 reviews and the update comes up by the end of the week... At least i think. I'm too lazy to do spell check, so sorry if there's anny misspelled words, for instance I spell Thalia Thailia. **

**THE brand new writer,**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	2. Chapter 2: What happens at CHB? Part 1

**A/N: Hi! I only got 3 reviews and dozens of alerts, but I'm hecka bored now so I'm making chapter 2. I know, all of you are wondering, If Percy and annabeth are 20, then why are they still in Goode High? Well, first of all they got pushed back a few 'College grades' so they are still at school because of their dyslexia and ADHD. A little extra, Percy wants his master degree on marine bioligist (Sorry if I stole any ideas, I remember I had read a fic where Percy was a marine bioligist) and Annabeth also wants master degree on archetich. Anyways, I want to give a BIGGGG SPECIAL THANKS TO -drumroll please- ... C-NUGGETS! Here's special cocoa vanilla cookies (:::). Thank you for getting me started on this. Oh, and I also request a special chrachter either a boy or girl for an upcoming event next chapter, for more infromation got to the bottom of the page. I feel like some kinda commercial person going like 'For more info, pleasse go to ****.com**** or call 888-999- 0094. Ino, that was random. Now, the story's turn.**

**Percy's POV**

It only took 30 minutes to go to camp. I was excited, happy and a little angered for no reason for going to camp **(A/n: Sorry about this authors note, but I guess this is important, Percy is hecka mad because he senses something wrong happening, so yeah). **What was weird was that instead of the beautiful sky and yummy scent of the strawberries, it felt as if... I felt like I was a satyr smelling something. REALLY stinky. I hope I don't have hairylegs, anyways, Annabeth pushed me really hard, whichalmost caused me to jerk the wheel which nearly caused the car to drive straight into the camp. That made me really mad and I was ready to pull out Riptide and stab her hard and yell at her, but of course i love her to much to do that. Instead I said in a really angry tone, " What the Hades was that for?"

"Well, all Hades broke loose now." I didn't understand her at first, but then I stopped the car and looked more closely through the Mist. WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH! I would've started ranting like Claudia Melo (Oh, Claudia Melo will get seriously important in the next chapter.) if it wasn't for the 2 Minotaurs turning around and ready to just smash our BMW X5 to peices. I jumped out with riptide ready to commet suicide when Annabeth pulled me up on the car. I didn't know how she exactly did that... I guess SOME GIRLS are stronger than boys.

" Hey, are you just going to let yourself die without blinking?" She asked.

I said something really nice like," Gah, um AHHH!". That wa me when I"m rally smart, but the screaming like a girl part was because the Minotaur was nearing and annabeth squeezed me so hard she would've blasted my veins to peices like Thalia almost did when I accused her and Nico of loveydovey birds.

**Annabeth's POV**

"JUMP FREAKIN' SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled, but he stayed put on top of the car.

"... NOW JUMP!" He yelled back at me, and so we did. I couldn't believe it, he was timing better than me. WE landed RIGHT on top of the Minotaurs.

" Break the HORN OFF! I HAVE BIG EXPERIENCE! BREAK IT AND JAB IT IN THE STOMACH OR SOMETHING!" I couldn't blame him. Poor kid killed the bull with his bare handds when he thought his Momma died. But, this is no time togo all poor kid now. TIME TO KICK SOME MONSTER BUTT!

I did as PERcy had said. He had disenigrated the #1 MInotaur, but I haven't. I almost fell off it. Well, Fortunatly, Percy started distracting it so I could get hold of his horn and fall off. Unfortunatly, I landed with PErcy holding onto me, which, hurt on the side of my back because of his Minotaur horn, and my body ached from the fall.

"Wise girl, you okay?" He whispered. And as soon as e said that, I fainted.

****back at apartment******

I woke up with a cool cloth on my head and a cold hand on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see Percy fall asleep on a chair next to my bed. I turned my head a little to see a bucket of water, no warm water on the nightstand. I slowly slipped PErcy's hand off me and I dragged him onto my bed. when I peeked into the water, there was a hint of Ichor, the blood of the gods, and regular blood mimxed in it, I was thinking EWWW disgusting, when I looked at myself. Not a scratch onme. And Percy, he was bleeding all over! I thought he was invulnerable since his bathe in the styx, but but... I burst into tears seeing him hurt that much. But then I finally stopped when the moon came up. How long have I been crying? PERcy was still asleep on my bed, and I didn't hink he'd welcome me to sleep in his bedroom. I guess this is the first night we're going to sleep together. I climbed onto bed, wrapped my hands around percy, and dozed off to sleep.

** Next morning***

**Percy's POV**

I woke up and saw I was sleeping with Annabeth. I wasn't suprised, really. I slowly patted annabeth's head. "Stop that Seaweed Brain." That startled me, I mean really really startled me that I would've fallen off if it wasn't for Annabeth's death grip.

" What happened last night?" She demanded, eyes wide opened as if she wasn't asleep at all.

"I guess it's flashback."

"Not for me."

" For me it is."

"Well, you're talking to me instead of thinking, so it's a conversation/flashback. And I think i win." she smirked.

I just sighed and said the 'conversation/flashback'.

**Sorry for ending so quickly. Just remembered I had a bunch of homework. I'll update as Chapter 2 : Part 2. K? Anyways, for the new chrachter, please copy and paste this in your review or PM:**

**Full Name: **

**Gender:**

**Clothing:**

**Hair color and skin color:**

**Eyes color:**

**Personality:**

**What they will do in the story as you wish (Must be something meant to Percy & Annabeth that causes them to seperate):**

**Thank you all!Oh, I will give the details of Claudia Melo in next chapter. For all of you who goes to Fremont Christian School will know that Claudia Melo is a complete drama queen and who she is.**

**Until next time!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012 **


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2sorry! misspellings!

**Sorry for lack of updating! I MIGHT make an actualy chapter 3 after this. I basically typed dd and saved it. Oh, and sorry to the people who got an email of chapter 3. I accidentaly submitted it. Then I selected edit and wrote this. , and sorry to the people who got an email of chapter 3. I accidentaly submitted it. So, I decided to take thing slowly. In Chapter 3 Percy and Annabeth will not go to school yet, because as I said I want to take things slowly. Now, I'm starting the flashback:**

**Percy:Whoah whoah! wait a seco-**

**Me: Shut the crap up! I'M MAKING A FLASHBACK!**

**Percy: You didn't have to be so mean.. -whimpers- (yes, the almighty PErcy JAckson whimpers)**

**PErcy's POV**

*flashback*

I was scared that Annabeth was gone. I wanted to scream, and yell. Ch

iron came, and we took her to the infirmary. Clarrise was there, Grover, and the people were all there.

"Hmmm... the Minotaur has gave a poison attack on Annabeth that can only be healed by the blood og the gods, Ichor. I'm sorry, my boy, but we need the Ichor in 30 minutes or she will have no hope in living. Any voulenteers?' Chrion said. I was thinking, how do any of us have Ichor? Then, the part of me that was made of being smart because of being with Annabeth so long piped up. We are Half-Bloods. WE have Ichor in us, since we are part god part human. No one spoke, not even a person would save Annabeth.

"I will." I said. Chiron looke at me.

" Are you sure? It causes much pain." Chrion relied.

"Yeah, he's a wimp, can't even take a cut on his arm. Pfft." Clarrise said. I started getting mad. _I voulenteered. She didn't even DO anything. _

"Hey, at least I voulenteered, you didn't even do anything."

"You think you're all better and all just because you saved Olympus? Fine, bring it on Fish Face!"

"Oh yeah, Stupid-daughter-of-Ares-who-thinks-she's-all-strong-all-because-she's-a-daughter-of-the-war-god-face?"

" See? You can't even come up with an insulting nickname."

"You're just a bi-"

"Please PErcy, no swearing words and NOT here. We still have Annabeth and we only have 26 minutes now." Chiron said.

I just shot a glare at Clarrise who wasn't paying attetion to me at all. I got out Riptide and cut my self on my arm. Blood started flowing out and Chiron quickly got a bottle and let the blood slowly flow in it. After a moment of staring at my arm, I started feeling pain. I screamed. Clarrise stared. Grover covered his eyes. Tyson, well he just stood there teary-eyed. Chiron quickly put the bottle on the table and bandaged my arm.

"You're losing too much blood now, my boy. Rest, and eat. you need it." And I fainted.

when I woke up, We were back at the apartment. Me and Annabeth were on the couch. I carried her, despite the little pain that went through my arm, and carried her to her bed. I fond that bottle on the desk of her room. I got a towel, put warm water in a bucket and put it on the night stand. I soaked the towel, squeezed the water out and put on Annabeth's forhead. I looked at her hands, her arms and her legs. All scrathed. I checked her back, turns out it doesn't attack any of her clothing. It only attacked the part of her body that was visible. I took a long roll of cloth out and I dabbed some on it and wrapped it around her scratches. From time to time, I had to change the cloth and dab the womb with another towel and make it clean before re bandaging her again. Soon, the water turned into blood mixed with Ichor. I smelled something. It smelled like strawberry cake. I went to the kitchen and found it waiting there for me. It was a full cake and is very fresh . I knew the harpies at camp must've made it and brought it to us. I ate a slice and put the rest in the fridge. I went bsck to snnsbeth, and heldher hnd. I soon fell asleep.

*end of flashback*

"Are you okay? Do you feel good? Can I have some of th cake?" Annabth asked. I chuckeled at her last question.

"Yeah you can have the cake and I'm good. How about a movie as a normal couple today?" I asked.

She smiled "COurse Seaweed Brain."

**So, sorry if you think it's short, I think I'll update tomorrow. Just keep up the reviews!**

**PErcy: Why am I like a girl?**

**Me: Because I want you to.**

**Annabeth: Why am I so sweet?**

**Me: FOR GODS SAKE I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE THAT WAY!**

**Annabeth: Harsh.**

**Percy: You captured us right?**

**ME: I do what I want to do. It's nice to have company.**

**DO you think I should do a Truth and Dare Fanfiction? I'll do that as a poll once I know how to make one :D. I only do Pjo fanfics, sorry to ya'll Twilight fans waithing for me to write a Twilight fic. Please review! Oh and read my profile! **

**-AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**

**P.S. Please check out C-Nuggets profile and stories and review them! Here is her URL: .net/u/2691165/C_Nuggets_N_L **


	4. Chapter 3: First Fight!

**Hello! i know I haven't updated this in a LONG time. Please also read my new story! Vote on my poll! REA-**

**Percy: How many times do I have to tell you to just go on with the story?**

**Me: First of all I li-**

**Annabeth: Just get done with it already!**

**Me:-tasers her- NOBODY and I mean nobody, not the nobody that Hercules (or whatever hero) made up can EVER cut me off. -points taser at PErcy-**

**Percy: Mommy!**

**Percy's POV**

As me and Annabeth walked down the street, I felt like I can do a double flip. I really didn't know how I feel like that, I just feel something special whenever Annabeth is around. I looked at her. She had a smile at the corner of her mouth. She wore a Levi's jeans, a tee that said, 'Don't mess with me or I'll kick your guts out' and on the bottom it had a picture of a girl beating up a guy. I seriously don't know how she got it, but she did. She wore a plaid jacket, with a small sewed pin that said 'I'm in love with the guy next to me.' No doubt she made it herself. Just then, a good looking guy that looks like Jacob Brent. No wait, it IS Brent. The school's most known person for breaking girl's hearts and stealing other people's girlfriends. He stood right next to Annabeth. Since he was standing next to Annabeth, it looked like the pin was indicating both of us. Then I noticed his hand and his body. His hand was awfully close to her hand, and his body was pressing against her body. I looked at Annabeth, she didn't look comfortable at all. Her face was scared, and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Now, Brent, I don't like you touching her." I said.

"Jackson, getting in my way before school even starts? New record." He replied with a smirk.

Trailing behind him, I now noticed was his girlfriend, Jocelyn Tam. She was pretty I guess, but her pretty wasn't natural. She put on lots of make up, always wears a either long or short sleeve shoulder less dress no matter what weather. Annabeth was all natural, she puts on a little blush and lipstick, all a very light color so you can barely see it. Then I saw Annabeth shooting daggers at her. Jocelyn was getting very close to me too, giving her little look that lets every single boy in the world go heads over heels for her, no matter if the guy already had a girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and focused on Brent.

"She's my girlfriend, and you have one of your own."

"She cheats, I cheat. It's like we're together, then with other people. Big idea?"

"Oh, so you still watch Veggie Tales from Big Idea inc? No thanks, but me and my GIRLFRIEND want to actually catch Red Riding Hood. And were very late, so move."

"No, you're not going anywhere, unless you hand her over and give her to me."

"So now you think I'm a scaredy catlike you? You have no idea what I'd do to you, I actually have training, unlike you who only uses thetherballs as practice."

"Bring it on, Jack Son!"

"Cheesy wheezy!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm raging mad at the girl who's trying to steal my Percy away. I want to KILL her.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you engaging my boyfriend?" I asked. She smirked.

"Pfft. You just met him for a day and say your boyfriend girlfriend? Then I'm his present girlfriend and YOU engaged him."

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse ME."

"... Listen, whatever-your-name-is. My name is Annabeth, and I've known Percy since we were twelve at this summer camp."

"I"m Jocelyn. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Just the ugly type. You and Percy are ought to break up. You should know, me and Percy have been going out since 9th grade, and you just popped outta no where."

"Yeah right. Then I dated him since I was born."

"Sarcasm, sarcasm. Nothing beats sarcasm. Push off, woman. Or should I say, pig." I knew she was trying to say the word starting with the b, but that would be swearing.

"You should know, you're the biggest ugly pig I'VE ever seen. Plus, Percy doesn't date anyone who uses swear words." I said. She looked angered, so I bet she's run out of words. I thought I won, right until she slapped me. I was shocked.

"Why did you do that? Did I ever hit you?"

"Nope. It's just that you're stealing Percy away."

That's when we got in a cat fight.

**Sorry for letting it be short! I had a party and homework! REview!**

**OC: Jacob Brent and Jocelyn Yang.**

**To those who sent me character, I will use soon! **

**SEE YA **

**PErcy: Bye.**

**Annabeth: ugh...**

**BYE!**

**AnnabethChaseISMe1012**


	5. Chapter 4 What Bothers Me Most

**Sorry guys!this'll be VERY SHORT!I'll be posting a new fic next next week, which will be summer! Anyways, i think I'll only be able to update this 2 times. Oh well. **

**claimer- I may proudly present that I now ow- **

**Percy- QUICK! Annabeth! Whack her in the head before she says it!**

**Me- What the f-**

**Annabeth- AHHHH! -whacks- now, she may proudly present she DOES NOT OWN PJO! **

**Line**

**Chapter What Bothers Me The Most At The Movies**

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe iti was actually losing to this guy! But of course, my girlfriend can always save the day. When Annabeth glanced over, I shot her a worried look. She immediately understood. She turned to the back of side of Bruce. She raised her leg quickly and hooked onto his leg and flipped him over. He fell down and groaned. Annabeth stepped back and stepped right on his soft spot. Ouch. Really. She stepped right on top of him. I looked at her with a look of thanks and she gave me a quick smirk before returning to her fight with Jane.

Annabeth POV

After I helped Percy, I lost my concentration. Jane smacked me in the face and I fell down on concrete. Percy quickly came over and helped me up. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I guess," I muttered. "Hey! Stop cowering!" Jane scowled.

I lost my rage then. I turned around and kicked her legs. She fell down, her legs scraped. "Want more of this?" I asked, balling up my fists. She shook her head quickly and ran away. Percy smiled at me, and said, "Wanna get a good old fashioned movie?"

I smiled back."Sure Seaweed Brain."

**So, on second thought, I'll just make one chapter and post up my new fic. Sorry for this! Don't forget to review!**

**Percy- Wait, didn't she faint?**

**Me- -Clutches taxer gun evilly- And this is VERY short**  
**AnnabethchaseIsMe1012**


	6. chapter 5 A conversation

**HELLO EARTHLINGS! You  
are now about to read a new chapter of- Percabeth is it Over? Wow. That was  
weird. Anyways, I came up to a solution. Once again capture Rick Riordan, make  
him give PJO to me, but if he doesn't, I'll beat him to it. All clear guys? –glances  
at the PJO cast in spy uniform and gadgets- **

**Percy- Guys, you sure  
we gonna do this? This girl is….. we-**

**Me- DON'T SAY IT! OR  
I'LL BEAT YOU TO IT! –holds up a lazer gun- This baby will go straight through  
you. Let's go. **

**Suddenly, a S.W.A.T.  
Team bursts out the doors. **

**Team- Hup! Hup! Hup!  
Hup!**

**Me- Gosh. Are we that  
bad of enemies? If I go down, you're going down with me. –gets dragged away by  
the General-**

**Annabeth- It seems  
that she may not be here in quite a while. Possibly 1-6 months. And she has  
left a note…-reads note- It says that she won't update a lot (even though she  
barely updates) because of exams this week. It has….. What? Why does it say  
pooped? I think she may have meant popped. –scribbles down a sp next to it-.  
Okay, it has popped up today with a math exam without any warning. She will  
fail this. Okay. Well, she owns nothing, not even MOI! –cue evil music and  
Annabeth laughing hysterically- **

**Percy- Um, should we  
get the SWAT Team again?**

**Grover- Nope. She's  
gonna kill you if you do. **

**Percy- Okay. **

**And for a later  
Convo, here is the key**

**Bold-Poesidon**

Regular-Percy

**_Bold and Italics-Athena_**

_Italics-Annabeth_

**(Bold  
Parentheses)-A/N**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Everything was great. We talked, laughed watched the movie.  
We were late to Red Riding Hood, so we watched Rio. I know, it's a kid movie,  
but hey, It was the only movie that seemed interesting! But, like always, I  
thought everything was going to be great and fun, no monsters (well, there  
were, but it was so small I stepped on it and it disenegrated) , it felt as if  
we were normal teenagers having fun. That is, until we arrived at our apartment  
after dinner.

Our parents were  
sitting on the couch, across from eachother, glaring. Poseidon's glare wasn't  
much of a glare. It looked like Percy's, fierce, but at the same time, not so fierce.  
Maybe Poseidon had something for M- No, I shouldn't think that. Too gross.  
Anyways, when Athena noticed us, Athena's face lit up at me, but turned into a  
I'll-kill-you-glare at Percy. I expected Poseidon would do something like that,  
but instead, it was the opposite. He smiled at Percy, and beamed at ME. ME! I'm  
his arch enemy's daughter! Wasn't he supposed to hate me?

Athena turned to Poseidon, expression cold,"You go talk to  
Percy and I'll talk to Annabeth. After we're done, we'll switch." Poseidon  
rolled his eyes. It seemed like they've been over this. Maybe they did… Then  
Poesidon walked with Percy to his room and closed the door while Mom dragged me  
to the kitchen.

**(And the convo starts  
between 'Mom' and Annabeth)**

**_Annabeth, I never really approved of you and Poseidon trash. _**

_Mom! He's NOT Poseidon  
trash! He has a name and it's Pe-_

**_I know, but prot-_**

_Don't FREAKIN' CUT ME  
OFF! _**(Wow, Annabeth has that temper  
again. Remember, from My Beautiful  
Mistake?)**

**_YOU DON'T CUT ME OFF EITHER! I'M A GODDESS FOR ZEUS'S SAKE! _(Wonder  
where Annabeth got the temper…)**

_Mom! And what's prot?_

**_I meant to say protection, but you cut me off!_**

_Just continue whatever  
you're saying._

**_Ection, Annabeth._**

_Ection? What's that?_

**_From where I left off. Like prot-ection?_**

**_Well, don't ever trust that boy! He'd get his hands on you at any  
moment!_**

_What!_

**_Protect yourself!_**

_I'm not going to do  
that stuff! Unless we get married…_

**_You are NOT going to marry that idiot!_**

_Know what? I WILL! _** (And  
she did)**_ And it's final! Conversation  
over!_

**_You never listen!_**

_You don't either!_

**_How do you know?_**

_You barely listen to  
Zeus!_

**_Yes I do!_**

_Then tell me one time  
you did._

**_One cannot lie._**

_Ha! You admitted! And  
I'm Outta here!_

**(Meanwhile….)**

**Percy, I  
completely approve of you and Annabeth.**

Holy Crap!

**What?**

Nothing.

**Oh. Well, just, don't  
do that kind of stuff yet, you know, the thing you do to have kids….**

Holy Crap!

**What!**

Nothing.

**It's just that I'm  
not ready to have grandkids. **

Holy Crap!

**Really! Stop! Doing!  
That! **

You suck.

**What? Why?**

You broke the punch line.

**What!**

Just get back to what you were saying.

**Okay. **I** really am not ready.**

Holy Crap! How can you be-

**Percy! What is UP  
with you today with the 'Holy Crap!' Dude! Lighten' up!**

I was about to continue. But how come you have that many  
grandkids and you aren't ready for me to have one and like,like, don't you  
like, have, like, over a hundred like, grandkids? And, like, how come you can't?  
I mean,like, like, well, like how come!

**Percy. You are confusing me. I only got like and hundred and grandkids.  
Do you mean that I have a million grandkids and how come I can't take you and  
Annabeth having it?**

-nodds vigorously-

**Well, it hasn't  
happened since World War II so I need some time getting used to. **

Oh. Did you say whatever Athena wanted you to say?

**Holy Crap!**

What? You forgot something?

**Nothing. **

Then why'd you say that?

**I wanted to try it  
out.**

Oh.

* * *

**Well. 4 pages. I  
guess it's okay. I'll update again in a little. And my brother fell asleep  
eating a chocolate muffin. I was typing, then he became all silent, and he fell  
asleep. And I ate his muffin. Yay.**

**Juniper- Ewww. You  
eat leftovers?**

**Me-So? We were born  
from the same womb and parents and blood. We do have different blood types  
though. I'm and AB blood type (I didn't actually take it. My mom says it goes  
with my personality, happy, then sad, and again. Like mood swings.), and my  
brother is a B blood type, like my mom (My mom knows her's, my brother looks  
like that bllod type from personality. All sad usually, but perky.)**

**Wow. Now it's 5 pages…  
Anyways… REVI-**

**Percy- Weren't you carried  
away? **

**Me- Oh yeah… I'm  
ouuta here, and before I go, Annabeth, read the note on my desk.**

**Annabeth- I already  
di-**

**Me- It's a new one. And CLIFFY!**

**Annabeth- (She seems  
to feel something missing, but it hasn't clicked yet.)It says- I will not go to  
school tomorrow, which means more studying. The reason I'm not going is for a  
day off (I lied to my friends I'm going on a 1-day trip to Tahoe) and my dad  
comes home tomorrow and the day after that is my brother's birthday. He's  
turning 6! And my mom's birthday is today, so I might update tomorrow. You can  
stop Reading Annabeth. Really, stop.-end of not-. Okay…. Well, see ya'll next  
time!**

**Percy- Since when  
ddid you go country? **

**Annabeth- Since I was  
born. Ya needa mud shower. Ya'll smell good HAAAA! OMFG! SHE JUST CUT ME OFF! HOW DARE THAT HER! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!**

**Percy- Um... Annabeth? She lef-**

**Annabeth- SHUT UP PRISSY!**

**Percy- -whimpers- (yes, boys do whimper over the fear of their girlfriend.)**

**(WEll, though I kinda updated this just to add something, I won't update any of my other stories. I have a Drum stick, you know the ice cream... With caramel! Jealous? Not?)**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Conversation

**Now... WATCH You're Beautiful! A wonderful Drama that connects with my other new fic!**

**Here's the chat between Percy/Athena and Poesidon/Annabeth. Have you noticed that Annabeth and Athena's name both start with A? And that Poesidon and Percy start with P? Do you think Rick did that on purpose? Here's the legend again. Spoilers at the bottom!**

**Bold-Athena**

Regular-Percy

_**Bold and Italics-Poesidon**_

_Italics-Annabeth_

**(Bold  
Parentheses)-A/N **

**CAPS AND BOLD-SERVER**

**No let's GOGOGO!**

**No one's POV Percy/Athena**

**Perseus Jackson!**

Yes ma'm?

**What did that Barnacle Beard tell you? And I can sense truth and lies.**

He said that he wasn't ready for me and Annabeth to have grandkids and that he totally accepts us.

**Ugh! -mutters indistinctly-**

Ma'm? Do you want me to break up with-

**No! Don't! Break. Her. Heart. I guess I accept. I don't really have anything to say. But he's still**

**SORRY! BUT THIS WORD IS NOT ALLOWED INSIDE THIS CONVO. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE TO LISTEN TO ATHENA CUSS ~SERVER -somewhere in Percy's Room Poesidon Shivers-**

Are you done?Or-

**Shut up! Get out!**

Ma'm, this is my-

**.**

Yes Ma'm.

**(Poesidon/Annabeth's Convo No one POV)**

_Lord Poesidon._

_**No need to bow. I think you're mother has covered everything up-shivers-**_

_What is wrong?-in a monotone voice-_

_**Why are you talking like that?**_

_Holy Crap!_

_**What?**_

_Nothing._

_**What is up with you guys with that?**_

_Sorry, I guess Percy really rubbed off on me._

_**Did you do that to Athena?**_

_**-**__shooks head-_

_**Why?**_

_Because Athena is scary and you're easy going._

_**Proves Owl Head right.**_

_Lord, should we go out now? It seems like Athena might blast Percy out there._

_**Well, then let's go out.**_

**Haha. Short. So... Spoilers!**

**Another Convo!**

**Not just a Convo, but the story**

**Errr... Special people visit.**

**ENOUGH! **

**I love reviews as much as Zeus loves lightening,Poesidon loves the sea, Hades loves the dead, Athena loves Wisdom,Hephaestus loves blacksmithing,Ares loves War,Hestia loves fire,Hera loves Torturing Demigods,Aphrodite loves love,Apollo loves Haikus (and woman),Artemis loves to hate boys, and as much as Demeter loves cereal. Which means alot! Just REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**GO LEE HONGKI! I3 YOU! (I'll keep saying that until I finish my next 2 updates everytime I can)**


	8. help me!

**Hey everyone! I'll only make a chap for My Beautiful Mistake since I didn't update that last time. I really lost my love for PJO and became really obbessed with FTIsland. Any ways to help me get caught up with PJO again? HELP! I AM TOO OBBESSED WITH LEE HONG KI! I DON'T THINK I EVEN SPELLED OBBESSED RIGHT WHICH PROOVES THAT I AM TOO OBBESSED! AND ALSO PROOVES TOO! I'M EVEN LISTENING TO THEIR SONG! I HAVE BETRAYED YOU GUYS! PLEASE! BRING ME BACK TO THE PJO WORLD!**

**Hong Ki: Honey~ Wake up~ Today is our wedding day! WAKE UP! HAHAHAHA! **

**Me: OH NO! PLEASE! I keep repeating this video where Hong Ki says that... ZEUS ALMIGHTY, HELP ME! **

**Well, the chap for MBM will be pretty short. Any help to peel me away from this vid and FTIsland and Lee Hong Ki and leave half of me still sticking there, and the onther half sticking to PJO, and Percabeth will be nice. HELP ME! PLEASE!**

**Hong Ki: HONGSTAR is on his WAY! Wake up now! This is not working. You did not just pull up that sheet over your head because you don't want to hear my voice, right? If you are a true Pri (I REALLY AM! I WOKE UP IN TIME TO LISTEN TO YOU), you can't do that. Hehehe. If you do that, HONGSTAR is going to cry. WAHAHAHAWA! I'm not going to star or whatever. So please wake up. -whines- Please wake up! Stretch. Come on. That's how you get taller. -sings- The round sun is up~ Wake up from your bed~ NOW! Rub your sleepy eyes and let's start today! -speaks in english- I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (Saranhe) LOVE YOU~**

**Me: Oh my...**

**Hong Ki: Honey~ Wake up~ Today is our wedding day! WAKE UP! HAHAHAHA! **

**Me: Ugh... Please help! Assuming I have typed that much. That is actually from a youtube video... **

**PLEASE HELP ME RETURN TO PJO!**


End file.
